Assault rifle users are known to use the magazine well area of the receiver as a grip for the non-shooting hand, both while firing and carrying the rifle. In general, the magazine well area is not designed to accommodate a hand, having uncomfortable contours, including sharp edges. As a result, discomfort is experienced after prolonged contact.